psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Avatar- Przygoda na Dzikim Zachodzie
Początek - Ryder opowiedz nam o Avatarze??- zapytały szczeniaki -Dobrze dobrze a więc tak - Dawno dawno temu żyły 4 pieski z żywioł''ami .Ogień,Woda,Ziemia oraz Wiatr. ''Tylko Avatar mógł je wszystkie poskromić . - Wow zapowiada się ciekawie !!- stwierdziła Miley -''Lecz był też zły pies ..'' -O o ... to źle !- powiedział Scott -Zły piesek zaczął robić co chce !, Avatar poskromił go używając 4 żywiołów , od tej pory zaczną panować spokój . - Jest dobre zakończenie - zawiwatowały dziewczynki - Ryder a Avatar istnieje ??- spytał Maxis - Tego sam nie wiem..- dodał Ryder -Na pewno nie . - Powiedział krótko Drake który -A może ...- zatajił Gray - Auaaaaa dobrze pieski do łóżek !- oznajmił i poszli spać. Rozdział 1 Obraz pokazuje miasteczko na pustyni . Pieski rozmawiają . W barze... - To jest bez sensu !- zrzalił się Play - Jak niby ma to postać !!- -No przeciesz to ma więcej sensu niż twoje życie !- powiedział Mike - Chodź do szeryfa!- zagroził Play - To chodź- odpowiedział Mike ze złością . Pieski ruszyły (Wiejska muzyka w tle) . Już w biurze *Puk Puk* -Włazi !- odpowiedział głos dziewczęcy który siedział na fotelu tyłem - Pani szeryf - powiedział Mike - Mamy sprawę do wyjaśnienia !- - Mów !- powiedziała i odkręciła się . To była suczka rasy Border Collie z nietypowym umarszczeniem. - Mamy tu plany na odbudowę miasta - powiedział Play kładąc plan na biurko - pokaż ! Hmmm ok tu się zgodzę ale co to jest !?- zapytała lekko przed furiią szeryf . - To twoja rzeźba!- powiedział z uśmiechem Mike , jak by wiedział że oberwie - PSIA KREW JANNY TO RYSOWAŁ!?- zapytała lekko wstając z krzesła ! - Tak ..... w ogóle to gdzie on ?- zapytał Play - Posłałam go by doprowadzić wodę do miasta .- - Ile go nie ma !?- zapytał Mike - 4 godziny - powiedziała szeryf . - co do ?!- zapytał Play - Nie radzi sobie ! Idźcie już . Sprawdzające czy nie ma wycieczek i zbiorów . Ja też wychodzę do baru odpocząć - rozkazała szeryf . Pieski wychodzą - O i nie mówcie na mnie szeryf - -To jak ?- spytali - Mówcie mi West !- dodała Sunia - Tak jest - powiedzieli i poszli Ekran się ściemnia . W barze ... Początek muzyki ,,Shut Eye" -I co nie ma zagrożeń ?-zapytała kumpli West -Cisza całkowita - powiedział Play z zawiedzioną miną. Bardzo lubi łapać zbirów i miotać w ich ogniem - nie ma żadnej wycieczki .- oznajmił Mike -No to nawet lepiej !- powiedział Play - Morze.... -dodała West - Ej chwila czy to ten który kradnie zegarki !?- spytała West -Tak to ten !!!- odpowiedział zatwierdzając Mike -Pomocy !!- zakrzyczała sunia -O nie nie uciekniesz mi...- powiedziała West Na dworze ''' Pieski z PP zrobiły sobie małą wycieczkę na dziki zachód . Wyruszyły tylko nastolatki . Wszystkie małe i młodsze szczeniaki zostały w bazie tak i te starsze . - Uuu.... parno....- powiedziała Briana - Nie jęcz!!- uciszył ją Drake - Masz coś do niej !- zapytał Dylan ze złością Nagle ... -ZATRZYMAJ SIE !!- rozkazała West . I zaczęła pogoń za nią polecieli Mike i Play . (Bar się znajdował na końcu alei .) West doganiała go i już miała używać mocy aż -Hejka już jestem AAAAAAAA!!!- Zakrzyczał Axe który wpadł pod nogi West - Ughh... CO TY ZROBIŁEŚ!! PRZEZ CIEBIE NIE UDAŁO SIE ZŁAPAĆ TEGO ZBIRA!!- warkneła West - Ja-a-a przeprasza-m-powiedział wystraszony Axe - To nie jego wina ! -Zaprotestował Gray -TO NIBY KOGO !?- zapytał Mike posyłając Gray'a na siano wiatrem - Gray !- zakrzyczała Victoria -Jesteś Avatarem !- stwierdziła z lekkim lękiem Niara -Ja nie tylko ona - powiedział Mike wskazując na Szeryf -Chcemy złożyć skargę do szeryfa na was !-dodała Annie - Mówisz z nim - odgryzła się West - oo..- powiedziała Annie z rumieniami -A wy co za zgraja ?- zapytał Play z grymasem. - My to psi patrol !- powiedziała Tomira - Dobra!, wy psi patrol jak jeszcze raz wy nam wejdziecie w drogę to powiedzcie że nie ma przebacz - zagroziła West i poszła wraz z towarzyszami -A szczególnie ty umalowana laleczko...- powiedział Mike . I poszli ''Godzinę później w biurze West ...'' -Nie ufam im ...-powiedział Mike -Ja też - zgodził się Play -Co to w ogóle! Psi Patrol!- Powiedział Mike -Mnie denerwuje ich rozpieszczenie! A szczególnie tych lalek ..- powiedziała West za jej biurka . -A ta technologia !- dodał Play -Trzeba mieć na nich oko..-rozkazała West która siedziała tera przy oknie -Ponoć wycieczkowicze ... Turyści!-dodał Mike -A co.. jak..- zatajił Paly -Co?- zapytała West -Odnajdą kamion 4 żywiołów..- zmartwił Play- Bóg wie co oni wydziwią - -Racja!-potwierdził Mike -No nic trzeba ich pilnować.- ''Następnego Dnia...'' -Ziew rano strasznie nudno..-powiedział Kaiden -Strasznię -dodała Jessie -Ej a morze tak poszpiegujemy ich-proponował Kaiden -No nie wiem-dodała sunia -No chodź!!!-poprosił Kaiden -Ok no chodź !-zgodziła się i poszli do biura szeryf West . Weszli nie zauwarzeni -Czekaj Ruf,Ruf! Przyssawki!- rozkazał Kaiden -Ktoś idzie!-zaalmowała Jessie -Chowaj się!-rozkazał Kaiden Mike wraz z Play'em zeszli po schodach i. -Uff..Hyy! tutaj szybko!- powiedział Kaiden i zagonił Jessie do kanciapy -Tu nas nigdy nie znajdą!-powiedział Kaiden Piesek z suczką gadali krótko bo nagle *Głos z korytarzu* Poczekaj wezmę kozaki ! -AAAAAAA!!!-zakrzyczały pieski -AAA!!!- przeraził się Play który był gotów juz strzelić ogniem ale się powstyrzymał -No no no..... kogo my tu mamy..-zatajił Play -*Glup* O O-powiedziały pieski Ekran się zciemnia .. rozjaśnia Play prowadzi za gardło(wiecie) Kaiden'a a za płomień Jessie -Puszczaj!- zakrzyczał Kaiden. Play rzucił szczeniakami na podłogę . -Możesz odejść-powiedziała West która wstała z krzesła . -E-e-e-m-m-m prosz...- -Zamilcz!!!!!- zakrzyczała West i walneła Kaiden'a wiatrem -Przepraszamy- powiedziały pieski z podkulonymi ogonkami -Gdzie wasza matka lub ojciec-powiedziała surowo i niewzruszona West Cisza -MÓW!- rozkazała West -Jesteśmy tu z starszakami !-sypneła Jessie -Ach tak?! TO POWIEDZCIE IM ŻEBY WAS DOBRZE PILNOWALI BO INACZEJ TRAFICIE ZA KRATKI WYJŚĆ-rozkazała West i ruszyła ku oknu. Pieski uciekły z biura i wyszły -Gdzie wy byliście ?-spytał Gray Nie odpowiedzieli i uciekli. '''Potem..... Drake ,Philip ,Dylan ,Heks grali w butelkę -Kto zaczyna?- zapytał Drake -Może ja!- zaproponował Heks Pokręcił butelkę która wyznaczyła Philip'a -Prawda czy wyzwanie- zapytał Heks - Może ja wezmę sobie ...... emmmmmm... morze prawda - odpowiedział - Dobra ! Hmmmm.... czy podczas jak tu jechaliśmy to ty zmieniłeś mi talerz z boczkowymi ciasteczkami na warzywne ?- spytał - To nie ja ! - odpowiedział Philip -Ta na pewno!-dodał Heks Piesek zakręcił butelkę i wypadł Drake - Prawda czy Wyzwanie !?- zapytał - Ja chcę wyzwanie -odpowiedział -UUUUU !!- powiedziały pieski - A jak!- - Oki ... to idź do maga ognia i zciemniaj że ktoś cię zaatakował a potem powiedz że to żart-Powiedział dumnny Philip jak by coś niesamowitego powiedział -Ehhh... a co... jakkk.... NO DOBRA- wściekł się Drake i ruszył. Pies przebiegł na drugi koniec ulicy. I pobiegł do kundelka z brązowymi łatkami na ciele i niebieską chustą, obok niego siedział Labrador -Emm przepraszam..-powiedział podenerwowany Drake -No słucham-odpowiedział Play -emmm... chciałem zgłosić napad..-powiedział Drake który normalnie pływał w pocie. -Co gdzie jak!-odpowiedział Play który wstał -No oobbok tejjj OBOK BARU!-odpowiedział -Pójdę sprawdzić ,a jak nic tam nie będzie wiedz że nie dożyjesz jutra..-zagroził i poszedł -Przyznaj się.. to sciema.-powiedział Kundel -SKĄD WIESZ?! To znaczy...nniiiee.......-odpowiedział zdziwiony Drake -Wiesz że nie może ci to ujść na sucho?-zapytał -No wiem.. grałem butelkę i chciałem wyzwanie...-powiedział Drake -No cóż narazie ostrzeżenie ,a potem nie ujdzie ci tak na sucho..-powiedział trochę spoważniajając ton -Dobrze,ale jak odpowiesz mu że to żart?-spytał -Hmmm... coś wydumam ale dam radę-odpowiedział-O i mów mi Janny- -OK DZIĘKI!-Powiedział Drake i poszedł. W biurze u szeryfa - West !!- powiedział Janny który wybiegł do biura - Co jest !? Co tak długo !?- zapytała West - Ech .... Suczki z tej grupy !! No tenn.... o ! Psi patrol ! Wlały do wody jakieś perfumy ,szmpony nie wiem !! Ale woda zanieczyszczona !!!!- oskarżył Janny -PSIA KREW ! ZABIJE JAK PSA!!- powiedziała zdenerwowana West - Musiałem znaleść nowy dopływ ...- powiedział - O nie.... tak nie bedzie !!!!!- powiedziała West zdenerwowana Szeryf która wstała z biurka . *puk puk * - Wyłazić !- powiedziała West - Szeryf ... mamy problem ... - powiedziała Sarah . - Mów- - Psi Patrol zamierza udać sie na wschód - odpowiedziała - No i!?- - Tam jest kamion 4 żywiołów...- zmartwiła Sarah - A niech to diabli!!!- powiedziała West waląc w biurko -Wysłać Play'a i Mike'ego na zwiady !- rozkazała West - Tak jest !- powiedzieli Sarah i Janny i wyszli - Pożałują .....- powiedziała do siebie West Rozdział 2 Pieski w PP poszły zwiedzić kamion , nie wiedzieli że popełniają błąd Ruszyli przez ogromny wąwóz z 4 ścianami z wizerunkiem żywiołu . Był wieczór - Ale nudyyy!!!- powiedziała Athena - No siorka...- dodał Solo - Wow !! Widzicie te skały !?- spytał Roxo - Pfff zwykłe kamyczki....- powiedziała Rozalia - No nie przesadzaj ..- powiedział Tristian - Ciekawe !- powiedział Gray - Super - dodała . U West ''' - West!!!!!!- krzyczeli Mike i Play - Co!?- - Widziano masę psów w kanonie- - Już po nich ...- powiedziała do siebie. '''Po 30 min. Początek Muzyki ,,Imagine Dragons-Battle Cry " Pieski robiły zdjęcia. Aż nagle . - Uuaaaa co sie dzieje !? - zapytał Marshall bo ujście zostało zamurowane skałami -Boję się...- powiedziała Annie wtulając się w ramię David'a Było słychać szum wody która otoczyła kanion robiąc rzekę . -Co do ?!- spytał Dusk Ogień okrążył pieski -O NIE ! !!- zakrzyczały pieski aż -No no no... mamy tu pieski które zaszły za daleko...- powiedział cień który okazał się być West z Sarah,Janny'm,Mike'im oraz Play' em -My nic nie zrobiliśmy na serio!- powiedziała Megan -W ogóle to nie wasz kanion ! Każdy tu morze przebywać!!!-poskarżył się Jax -Ale to kanion Avatar'a ! I on tu może przebywać!- obroniła Sarah -Ach tak ? A ty to co?!- warknełą Delgado -Grrrr- warkneła Sarah i szła na Delgado ale Mike ją powstrzymał -Posłuchajcie, nie chcemy zadymy... więc rozejdźmy się do domów..-zaproponował Andrew -NIE MA MOWY!!- zaprotestowałPlay -Jesteście wszyscy?- zapytał surowo Mike -Nie a co?-próbował być groźny Harry i Kay -Grzeczniej..-zwruciła uwagę poważna West -TAK CZY NIE!!!- powiedział denerwowany Janny -Chyba nie...-powiedziałą Amy -MÓW KTO ZOSTAŁ !!-powiedziała Sarah -Emm.. nie wiem ale powinien być w hotelu!-spyną Koda -Sarah ,Play .... złapać i przyprowadzić tu ich !!!- -TAK JEST!- -Emm a poco ich przyprowadzić?-zapytała Sunset -Chcę mieć pewność że opuścicie te miasto na zawszę ! i będziecie daleko stąd i nie wracal,Bo inaczej duch dawnego avatara i jego przeciwnika ściągnie klątwe... - 'EKRAN SIĘ ŚCIEMNIA ' Pieski siedziały,ogień wokół nich zgasł . -Mogę się ciebie coś zapytać...-spytał Viggo West. -Czego?-odpowiedziała West -A co z tą klątwą..... my będziemy przeklęcii ...i opowiesz więcej-powiedział Viggo który spodziewał się braku pozwolenia. -A więc tak........ Dawno temu za czasów mojego ojca i jego panowania ktoś wtargną na teren kanionu . Szeryf,mój ojciec to zobaczył. Nie wiadomo do końca co się z nim stało . Była poltka że został przeklęty i przynosił pecha. Ojciec nie mówił mi szczegółów.-opowiedziała -Jest jakaś szansa że to nas ominie? i czy uda się to odkręcić?-spytał Kay -Wątpie...-odpowiedział Janny -Emmm.... a jak coś dla was zrobimy ???-zapytał Axe -No nie wiem czy to na tej zasadzie działa ..-powiedział Mike -A może!-podniosła głowę West -JAK!?-zapytał Psi Patrol -W piwnicy odziedziczyłam książkę ,księgę z których uczył mnie zasad ojciec.-olśniło West -Morzemy tam się udać i sprawdzić!-spytał Arctic -Chodcie!-powiedziała West Po wyjściu łapy piesków w PP zaświeciły zieloną otoczką. -To ta klą....-powiedziała Victoria ale przerwała jej Sarah -NIKOGO NIE MA!-oznajmiła -Chodzcie!!- 'EKRAN SIĘ ŚCIEMNIA ' Pieski z PP ruszyły ostrożnie do wozów i pojechali. Oddział West pojechał na koniach Już w biurze w piwnicy -SZUKAĆ BRĄZOWEJ DUŻEJ KSIĘGI Z ŻYWIOŁAMI!- rozkazała West Pieski współpracowały. Np. Janny pozwolił Megan wejść na głowę i szukać coś na tych wyrzszych półkach Nagle ... -MAM!!- zakrzyczała Mija -Pokaż..... emmmm... tu! Tak to to !!!- powiedziala West i zaczęła działać. Wyszli na dwor West zaczęła dotykać ziemię. Nagle jej oczy zaszły białym. Jej łapy zaczęły świecić. Chwile potem światło ruszyło na lapy piesków. Chwile po zielona aura zaczęła znikać. -JEJ!!!-zakrzykną cały PP Po kilku dniach pieski pojechały do domu. West i jej załoga zaprzyjaźnili si się. -Ej West?-zapytał Janny -No-odpowiedziała -Serio dla nich weszłaś w stan awatara?-zapytał -Świat i sojusz wymaga poświęceń...-odpowiedziała KONIEC